Jamie Raven
Jamie Raven was a magician act from JayGT: Fantasy Sequel. He was eliminated in 6th place. Background Jamie Raven burst onto an unsuspecting world during the 2015 series of Britain’s Got Talent. His magic amazed audiences and even made Simon Cowell exclaim, “I now finally believe in magic!” on route to finishing, in his own words as “Top Human”. Jamie has been perfecting his craft over the past 13 years working as a magician around the world and his ambition was always to take it to a wider audience and BGT finally gave him that chance. His online videos from Britain’s Got Talent and other subsequent performances have now been seen over 400 million times, making him one of the most viewed magicians in the world today. In November and December 2015, Jamie headlined “The Illusionists” at The Shaftesbury Theatre, which went on to break the box office record for a limited engagement and in doing so became the most successful Magic show ever in the history of London’s West End. In June / July 2016, November 2016 and February 2017 he took his own one man show on a tour across 5 countries, playing 58 shows across 49 different venues, and plans are already afoot for his next National Tour scheduled for the Summer of 2018. Amongst other exciting projects in a very busy 24 months, he was asked to film a series of tricks for BBC Sport, at football grounds up and down the country to highlight the “Magic of the FA Cup” which aired at half time of the televised matches in each round. The BBC also invited him to perform as part of “Bruce’s Hall of Fame” in which he was able to pay homage to one of his childhood hero’s – Tommy Cooper. He was launched as the online face for Talk Talk, promoting their “Amazing things you can do with £10″ campaign. And asked to perform an incredible illusion in which it was “Raining Money” inside Westfield Stratford, to launch the “Now You See Me 2” Movie. A personal highlight, was an invitation to perform on stage alongside Sir Richard Branson at the world famous Fillmore Theatre as part of the celebrations of the inaugural Virgin Atlantic flight to Detroit. March 2017 sees the release of the brand new “Jamie Raven Magic Set Range” details of all of which can be found Toysnplaythings.co.uk 1 Judge Cuts Jamie Raven's Judge Cuts performacne in Episode FS01 consisted of changing a £50 note into a "rarer" Britain's Got Talent £50 note. Soon after he told Usagi to choose between black or red, then Pennies clubs or spades, then Cards a number between 1-10, resulting in the card being the 9 of clubs. JayDK then had the power to either change the card completely or stick with the original card the other judges decided; Jay changed the card into the 7 of hearts and then Jamie had a flip-book (Made out of the cards) that showed a stick figure pulling out the 7 of hearts. JayDK, Cards, guest judge Thomas, Pennies, and Usagi all gave Jamie standing ovations. Jamie's performance was strong enough for the judges to send him to the Quarterfinals. Quarterfinals Category:Acts Category:FS Acts Category:Magicians Category:FS Magicians Category:Quarterfinalists Category:FS Quarterfinalists Category:Semifinalists Category:FS Semifinalists Category:Instant Save Category:Finalists Category:FS Finalists Category:BGT Contestants Category:The Michael Speaks Award Category:6th Place Category:The Illusionists